Highway To Hell Traduccion
by MonykaRules
Summary: Rachel es la unica testigo de un crimen y Danny tiene que protegerla hasta que la policia atrape al malo. Sobreviviran o Rachel volvera loco a Danny con su insesante canto. Glee/Codigos de Familia crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los shows porque si lo hicieran habría más baile y canto en Blue Blood y más crímenes y muerte en Glee.**

**Esto es una historia que no me dejaba dormir así que espero les guste, esta es una adaptación al español porque primero la escribí en ingles, es el primer fic que escribo aquí, así que por favor sean amables pero si me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones, me encuentran en Twitter con el mismo nombre o dejen un review por favor.**

Para el propósito de esta historia Danny Reagan es viudo desde hace varios años y sin hijos.

**Capitulo 1: Alone**

Había tenido la mejor noche de su vida, claro solo tenía 17 años y después de todo era su primera vez en Nueva York, pero aun si había sido la mejor noche de su vida, bueno hasta ahora, ella planeaba en tener noches mucho mejores que esta, como su debut en Broadway y su primer premio Tony, pero hasta ahora esta noche era la más maravillosa, había cenado en Sardi's, había conocido a Patti LuPone, estaba feliz después de un largo tiempo de solo sobrevivir a cada día, ahora tenía algo por que luchar pero Finn tenía que arruinarlo todo cuando intento besarla, ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Acaso la quería de regreso? Especialmente ahora que ella había decidió dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a desarrollar su oficio, hace unas cuantas semanas él estaba completamente enamorado de Quinn, ¿Acaso ya no? ¿Quizá solamente la quería por que Jesse estaba de regreso en su vida? Intentaba recordar el camino de regreso al hotel pero estaba demasiado confundida y distraída, de todas formas si Finn intentaba ser un caballero ¿Por qué no la había seguido? Estaban en una ciudad desconocida, y ella estaba sola y era de noche, sus padres le habían advertido de las cientos de chicas de pueblos pequeños que encontraban el peor de los finales cuando iban a una de esas ciudades grandes, pero ella supuso que saliendo con Finn estaría completamente segura, excepto que él no la siguió y ahora ella se encontraba vagando por el centro de Nueva York sola y de noche. Las cosas no podrían ser peor.

¡Olvida eso! Ahora se encontraba en medio de una calle desconocida y lo peor de todo en medio de una balacera, sobra decir que sintió pánico y en lo único que pudo pensar fue correr hacia el hueco entre dos carros, solo para encontrarse que ahí, en el pavimento en frente de ella había alguien, alguien muerto con los ojos completamente abiertos y sangrando por un lado del cuello, y por primera vez en su vida en vez de decir algo Rachel solo se quedo ahí en estado de shock, mirando el cuerpo de alguien mucho mayor que ella, su mente confusa con la situación solo tenía un pensamiento coherente "Por favor Dios que Finn no venga para acá" ella alcanzaba a oír los disparos y los gritos pero no podía moverse, cuando los gritos empezaron a aplacarse, ella alcanzo a escuchar pasos, pasos que se acercaban, su instinto de supervivencia se alerto he hizo lo más asqueroso y lo más estúpido que pudo haber hecho en su vida, se tiro al piso y se acostó ahí en un charco de la sangre de alguien mas, intentando no moverse y respirando superficialmente, los pasos que escucho antes se acercaban más y más hasta que se detuvieron, ella todavía podía ver un poco atreves de sus ojos levemente abiertos y ahí fue cuando lo vio, era la más maravillosa visión de un hombre que ella hubiera visto, el hombre estaba vestido en un traje oscuro hecho a la medida con un sombrero tipo fedora y una gabardina, se veía como una de esos tipos de la mafia en las películas antiguas o como una versión más joven de Humphrey Bogart en Casablanca, ella estaba observando todos sus rasgos cautivada por ellos, intentaba memorizar todo acerca de él, desde sus ojos que parecían brillar incluso en la pobremente iluminada calle, sus increíbles pómulos que la hacían sentir un poco celosa, y esos labios carnosos que hacían que ella quisiera besarlo profundamente, en pocas palabras el hombre parecía un ángel, un ángel muy malo y peligroso pero no por eso dejaba de ser un ángel.

Por un breve momento Rachel se pregunto si debería moverse, se sentía lo suficientemente a salvo para hacerlo hasta que vio que la mano derecha del hombre empezaba a levantarse y en ella traía una pistola blanca, él disparo dos veces directo a la cabeza del claramente hombre ya muerto que estaba a un lado de Rachel, ella juraba que un ruido se le salió de la garganta pero afortunadamente el ángel oscuro no lo noto, él solo se arrodillo mirando fijamente a Rachel, ella inmediatamente aguanto la respiración, por alrededor de un minuto él solo la miro después suspiro y se concentro en el tipo muerto, poniéndole una carta de póker en la frente después simplemente se levanto y se fue, dejando a una temblorosa Rachel atrás, mientras parte de su cerebro le daba gracias a Dios por todos esos años cantar notas altas permitiéndole la capacidad pulmonar para resistir no respirar cuando el extraño y peligroso hombre estaba cerca de ella, la otra y mayor parte de su cerebro se estaba desmoronando mientras intentaba procesar lo que acabada de pasar en los últimos minutos y mientras esta parte de su cerebro le decía que se levantara y corriera como desquiciada, su cuerpo parecía incapaz de responder, solo se sentía fría, mojada y congelada en ese lugar ni siquiera fue capaz de derramar una lagrima, gritar o algo más que no fuera quedarse justo donde estaba.

Después de algunos minutos empezó a escuchar sirenas de las patrullas y vio las luces a través de sus parpados que ahora tenía firmemente cerrados pero aun así Rachel todavía no encontraba la voluntad ni la fuerza para moverse, mientras los policías se movían cerca escucho a uno gritando incluso más cerca de ella pero no lo suficiente para verla "-Tenemos tres hombres aquí todos muertos por arma de fuego ninguno de ellos en la cabeza así que no eran el objetivo principal-" después escucho a otro que tenía una voz más profunda y calmada aunque claramente irritada "-¿Te parece sensato estar gritando esa información?¿Que tal si los criminales están cerca y te escuchan? Podrías poner en peligro toda la investigación, vete a hacer algo más y deja de gritar-" incluso mientras Rachel escuchaba eso y sabia que estaba a salvo, ahora que la policía estaba aquí, todavía no podía moverse ni un poquito para hacerles saber que estaba ahí, y en su cabeza ella acepto que así era como iba a morir, ella moriría de frio porque los policías no la encontrarían a tiempo para salvarla, ella y el tipo muerto no estaban a la vista de nadie y probablemente los encontrarían hasta la mañana, a ella la encontrarían a un lado del cadáver congelada y bañada en su sangre y ahí fue cuando Rachel abrió los ojos de golpe y grito, ella dio el grito más fuerte, que sonó como el chirrido más penetrante en la historia de la tierra.

Cuando el Detective Danny Reagan escucho este ruido absurdamente fuerte inmediatamente dio la vuelta mientras empuñaba su arma, pensando en alguien siendo atacado, hasta que realmente puso atención al sonido, no era el grito de alguien atacado sino el sonido de alguien total y completamente en estado de shock, de todas formas no guardo su pistola pero empezó a caminar hacia el sonido con bastante cautela mientras el sonido empezaba a reducirse un poco solo para incrementar tanto en volumen como en intensidad a cada pocos segundos, él seguía pensando en algo que hubiera obviado, tal vez uno de los vecinos vio algún cadáver o algo parecido, así que él solo camino hacia ese espacio pobremente alumbrado en la calle pero no vio nada raro, no había nadie a la vista, pero el sonido no se había ido de hecho él lo podía escuchar más cerca, él identifico la fuente del sonido, venia de en medio de dos carros estacionados, él camino más cerca y lo que vio lo impacto profundamente, guardo su arma y saco su placa caminando despacio hacia la aterrorizada muchachita que estaba acostada en un charco de sangre gritando con todas sus fuerzas, él intento sonar calmado pero firme cuando hablo con ella "-Señorita, esta usted a salvo, ya puede dejar de gritar-" Rachel vio a este hombre acercándosele, vestido con una gabardina café claro enseñándole algo brillante en su mano derecha e inmediatamente confió en él, ella dejo de gritar y empezó a sollozar y llorar, cuando él finalmente la alcanzo le pregunto en una voz consternada "-Señorita ¿esta usted herida?-" ella solo negó con la cabeza pero dijo con una voz débil "-No me puedo mover-"

Danny intento ver si la muchachita estaba herida pero no vio señales de esto, entonces toco su brazo suavemente, era el lugar donde más sangre tenía así que si estaba herida tenía que ser cerca de ahí, cuando Rachel sintió que la tocaba fue como si se descongelara se sentó rápidamente para abrazarlo, lo que hizo que todo su mundo quedara temporalmente fuera de foco y la única cosa que Rachel veía claramente era este hombre que la abrazaba incómodamente, ella habló en una voz un poco más compuesta "-Toda la sangre es de él, yo solo pretendí estar muerta para que el mafioso no me matara-" Danny vio el miedo en esos grandes ojos cafés antes de que ella ocultara su cara en el cuello de él y en ese momento supo que por muy difícil que esa noche fuera para él sería diez veces más difícil para esa pequeña niña.

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni Glee ni Blue Bloods, si lo hicieran en vez de la cena familiar de los Reagan seria un musical o un mash-up de algún tipo y los de New Directions resolverían crímenes y comerían mas.**

**Capitulo 2: ****Keep**** Holding On**

Después de que ella se calmo un poco Danny se levanto e intento ayudar a la adolecente a hacer lo mismo pero sus piernas temblaban tanto que trastabillo un poco pero él la atrapo y ella con una pequeña sonrisa dijo "-Gracias por atraparme-" él solo negó con la cabeza y contesto "-¿Te importa si te cargo?-" aunque no espero una respuesta y solo la levanto como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma, mientras él la cargaba hacia la ambulancia ella seguía murmurando algo que sonaba como **Cuando sonríes, cuando sonríes todo el mundo sonríe contigo** llegaron a la ambulancia y él bajo la bajo pero Rachel tomo su mano y se rehusó a soltarlo tercamente "-No por favor si me sueltas no podre soportarlo y empezare a gritar de nuevo, lo se-" dijo ella desesperadamente "-Pero necesitamos checar si estas bien-" dijo uno de los paramédicos en un tono muy calmado, Danny jalo su mano a la fuerza de entre los dedos casi congelados de Rachel y se paro detrás de ella "-Hazlo-" le dijo al paramédico y apretando uno de los hombros de Rachel dijo "-Me quedare aquí contigo-" ella seguía llorando pero eran lagrimas silenciosas, el paramédico trabajo rápido checando todos sus signos vitales, su temperatura era normal a pesar de estar temblando y casi congelada, no había nada malo con ella excepto tal vez el hecho de que todo su mundo iba a cambiar para siempre después de esta noche y para probarlo solo tenias que ver la mirada de shock puro en la cara de la adolescente.

Cuando el paramédico termino Danny le grito a los policías en la calle "-¡Necesitamos ropa para esta niña y alguien consígame otra chamarra!-" otro detective llego con ropa una mano y una bolsa en la otra, se las dio a Rachel diciendo "-Necesitamos tu ropa para la investigación-" a ella casi le da un ataque de pánico solo de pensar que el caballeroso detective tenia que dejarla pero mientras salía Danny le aseguro "-Estaré aquí afuera de la ambulancia, tu estarás a salvo-" ella solo asintió con la cabeza y se empezó a cambiar tan rápido como le era posible, cuando vio su vestido azul claro y su chalina de peluche blanca ahora cubiertos de sangre casi seca empezó a sollozar mas fuerte, se puso el uniforme de policía de Nueva York el cual era muy grande para su pequeño cuerpo y metió su ropa en la bolsa para evidencia que le dio el detective, después se cambio sus zapatillas color crema por unas botas industriales negras y se apresuro a abrir la puerta, su cerebro súper dramático ya estaba convencido de que el simpático detective la había dejado y que afuera de la ambulancia la esperaba el mafioso, en cuanto abrió la puerta se dio cuenta que no era así, el simpático detective la seguía esperando pero ahora usaba una chamarra que tenia las iniciales NYPD en la espalda y estaba mirando su gabardina con mucho asco, ella se lanzo a sus brazos y empezó a llorar mas fuerte ahora aliviada de todavía verlo ahí.

Danny tuvo que esperar unos minutos para que ella regresara a su estado semi-calmado antes de hacerle preguntas "-¿Como te llamas?-" pregunto intentando palmear su cabeza pero como su cabello estaba muy cubierto de sangre, y él no tenia intención de mencionarlo, la cordura de la adolescente parecía pender de un hilo y él no quería cortarlo, entonces le palmeo la espalda, para su sorpresa ella dio un paso hacia atrás y dijo "-Rachel-" rápidamente añadió "-Rachel Barbara Berry, soy de Ohio y vine a la ciudad a la competencia nacional de coros-" Danny estaba vagamente sorprendido, solo había preguntado el nombre de la chica y termino averiguando de donde era y que hacia en Nueva York "-Bueno Rachel, necesitamos llevarte al precinto para tomarte una declaración, ¿Te parece bien?-" en vez de obtener una respuesta ella le hizo una pregunta "-Usted estará ahí Detective…-" ella termino insegura su pregunta hasta que él agrego "-Detective Reagan, Danny Reagan -" ella se paro derecha encuadro los hombros y dijo "-Detective Reagan es un placer conocerlo, solo desearía que fuera en otras circunstancias y por supuesto que hare todo lo que este en mi poder para ayudarlo en el curso de la investigación-" y con una voz mucho mas insegura añadió "-Solo no me deje sola, por favor-" la petición de Rachel removió algo en Danny quien hizo algo que no había hecho en un largo tiempo "-Note dejare sola, prometo mantenerte a salvo-" hizo una promesa e intentaría cumplirla.

Rachel se sintió segura con la promesa que él le hizo, ella iba a responder de manera amable pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, la cual estaba completamente seca y su lengua se sentía como lija, Danny pensó que esto era un síntoma peligroso, él sabia que algo tan impresionante como lo que había experimentado Rachel podría llevarte a complicaciones medicas, así que se preocupo "-¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que llame al paramédico?-" Rachel negó con la cabeza y dijo "-Solo tengo sed-" dijo con voz ronca, Danny intento caminar hacia donde estaban las patrullas pero Rachel no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil, él solo le sonrió y la llevo mitad cargándola mitad arrastrándola a que tomara agua, ella tomo la botella completa casi de un solo trago y después dijo "-Bueno creo que estaba realmente sedienta, lo siento-" Danny solo siguió observándola, preguntándose que estaba haciendo sola en esta parte de la cuidad pero sus preguntas tendrían que esperar hasta que llegaran al precinto así que en vez de eso pregunto "-¿Quieres mas?-" ella asintió antes de tomarse otra botella completa.

Danny tenía algo de trabajo que hacer antes de dirigirse al precinto con Rachel que ahora parecía adherida a él, así que él solo iba de aquí para allá gritando ordenes y haciendo preguntas, asegurándose de que las evidencias estuvieran marcadas correctamente, Rachel seguía agarrándole la mano como los niños pequeños agarran sus cobijas mientras seguía bebiendo su tercera botella de agua, tal vez era la cuarta botella, Danny no estaba seguro de ello, sus ojos se veían vidriosos o estaba muy cansada o su mente estaba en otro lugar completamente diferente intentando ignorar la escena a su alrededor, él seguía pendiente de ella en caso de que se desmayara o vomitara pero ninguna de las dos cosas paso, él intento no llevarla cerca de los cuerpos ella no necesitaba mas trauma emocional así que se quedo donde estaban los investigadores recogiendo los casquillos balas. Él no se acerco al lugar donde la encontró, en el estado en el que ella estaba seguramente empezaría a gritar de nuevo y si estaba siendo honesto él no necesitaba ni quería recrear la imagen de ella recostada en el charco de la sangre de alguien mas temblando y titiritando, mas pálida que un fantasma, con los puños tan apretados que dejo marcas en sus palmas, no había necesidad de recrear eso, esa imagen ya estaba grabada en su cerebro, él casi rió cuando se acordó de que su mayor preocupación hace pocas horas era enfrentar a su padre para decirle que había arruinado otra relación romántica, ahora su preocupación era como mantener a esta adolescente a salvo porque el asesino del póker no iba a detenerse hasta que ella estuviera muerta y eso era algo que Danny Reagan sabia muy bien.

Rachel estaba en piloto automático, no se permitía así misma pensar solo sentir y reaccionar, sentía la mano del detective fuertemente agarrada con su mano izquierda y reaccionaba cada que él la jalaba hacia un lado o hacia otro, también sentía su garganta completamente desértica y seguía tomando pequeños sorbos de agua porque sabia que en caso de tener que ir al baño el Detective Reagan no iría con ella, en su cabeza en el segundo que Danny la dejara sola el mafioso vendría a matarla, después de todo el mafioso sabia exactamente como se veía y si Danny no estaba ahí para protegerla ella terminaría con dos balas y una carta de póker en la cabeza como ese hombre…no, no, no eso contaba como pensar así que se distrajo intentando ignorar lo que había pasado esa noche tampoco quería poner atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tal vez podría intentar encontrar la canción perfecta para describir su situación actual, no pudo encontrar ninguna que encajara con sus emociones al momento, tal vez podría escribir una acerca de la noche que estaba teniendo y cantarla en las nacionales, casi se rió al pensar en ¡LAS NACIONALES! Eso era lo que mas le preocupaba hasta hace algunas horas y ahora todo en lo que podía pensar era en no quedarse dormida y no soltar la mano de Danny, porque si se presentaba en las nacionales tal vez el mafioso la vería e intentaría matarla enfrente de todo el mundo, claro si seria una muerte dramática y memorable pero ella no quería morir, no ahora y no así no con dos balas y una carta de póker en su… ¡Demonios Rachel! Deja de pensar en eso.

Mientras ambos entraban en la parte trasera de la patrulla, Rachel todavía no soltaba a Danny y no pensaba hacerlo pronto, un hombre en un traje oscuro con gabardina y sombrero a juego los veía de lejos maldiciéndose así mismo por no asegurarse de que la adolescente estuviera muerta, pero en el momento le pareció una pena deformarle la cara, después de todo tenia un tipo extraño de belleza que mal que no iba a durarle mucho, él tendría que matarla antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca, incluso si no había visto nada era una posibilidad que él no podía ignorar, ella tendría que irse, dejar hilos sueltos no era su estilo, él entro a su carro y empezó a seguir a la patrulla donde iba la adolescente y casualmente el policía que había estado apunto de atraparlo una o dos veces, tal vez era un golpe de suerte y mataría dos pájaros con una sola pedrada y terminaría con este asunto.

**Nota de Autor: Se que probablemente esperan que Rachel empiece a cantar pero todavía esta muy impresionada, en caso de que se lo pregunten si hare que Danny cante pero eso será mas tarde en la historia.**

**Ahí esta, ¿Qué piensan?**

**Dejen un review si gustan hacerlo y gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni Glee ni Blue Bloods si lo hicieran Rachel ya estaría ganando Grammy's y Danny pasearía en ropa interior seguido.**

**Perdón por la espera pero me tomo algo de tiempo poder regresar a esta historia después de la muerte de Cory.**

**Relájense, acomódense pero mas importante disfrútenlo**

**Capitulo 3: Looking Like Danger**

El precinto no estaba muy lejos y mucho menos en una noche sin trafico como esa pero algo le decía a Danny que llegar hasta ahí no seria fácil, llámalo sexto sentido o años de confiar en su instinto, pero él seguía mirando a ambos lados de la calle y hacia la adolescente que iba en sus brazos, para intentar averiguar que estaba mal y aunque él no podía ver nada tampoco podía quitarse de encima ese sentimiento que no lo dejaba estar en paz, todos sus sentidos se alertaron mientras Rachel decía "-Alguien nos esta siguiendo-" ella sabia que era verdad, después de todo era algo psíquica nada como Carrie o de que asustarse, mientras Danny la levantaba un poco de su asiento para confortarla, echo un vistazo hacia la calle detrás de ellos y vio el peligro cuando un carro que iba en sentido contrario al de ellos le echo las luces hacia un sedan negro que llevaba las luces apagadas e iba siguiendo a la patrulla, en ese momento Danny supo que era él, el bastardo mejor conocido como el asesino del póker, también supo que con el policía novato que conducía seria muy difícil sino imposible enfrentarlo, aunque eso no significaba que no lo iba a intentar.

Lo único que él, el Detective Danny Reagan, temía era que la adolescente que ahora lo miraba saliera lastimada, ella no estaba involucrada en esto, ella ni siquiera sabía porque Danny tenia que vencer, atrapar y posiblemente matar a este maldito, así que él haría lo cualquier cosa en su poder para protegerla y en ese momento la mejor opción que tenia era huir así que le dijo al novato "-Acelera Mike-" Mike asintió y acelero mientras pedía refuerzos, pero el sedan negro prendió las luces y los siguió a la misma velocidad, Danny maldijo en voz baja y le dijo a una muy asustada Rachel "-Agáchate entre los asientos y mantén la cabeza abajo-" ella asintió e hizo lo que él le pidió, sabiendo dentro de ella que la mejor manera de sobrevivir esa pesadilla era escuchando al Detective Reagan.

Mientras el sedan negro aceleraba y se acercaba mas a la patrulla, Danny rompió la ventana con la culata de la pistola y empezó a dispararle al auto pero no pudo darle a las llantas ni al conductor en la primera ronda, con un movimiento recargo la pistola mientras Mike seguía manejando lo mas rápido que le era posible mientras maldecía como un cargador, Rachel seguía agachada en el piso mientras intentaba rezar pero su cabeza estaba en tal confusión que seguía cantando una y otra vez una canción que se sabia desde que tenia cuatro años, así que se mordió los labios por que cantar Don't Rain On My Parade mientras alguien te persigue para matarte no le pareció muy apropiado.

El sedan negro acelero mas logrando alcanzar a la patrulla pero el conductor en vez de dispararle a Danny le disparo a Mike dándole en la cabeza provocando que la patrulla se estrellara contra un poste, Rachel chillara y Danny maldijera mas pero de alguna forma Danny le dio al sedan causando que desacelerara dándole tiempo de salir por la ventana y tomar el lugar del conductor poniendo a Mike en la acera, mas tarde habrá tiempo para culparse se dijo así mismo, mientras encendía la patrulla de nuevo le grito a Rachel "-Mantén la cabeza abajo-" ella que de nuevo estaba en shock ni siquiera se movió.

Danny manejo rápido pero el sedan lo volvió a alcanzar y los refuerzos no aparecían por ningún lado, Danny seguía trazando en su cabeza todas las rutas hacia el precinto porque era bastante peligroso intentar dispararle de nuevo porque no podía disparar derecho mientras manejaba, mientras pensaba en esto el sedan lo choco por atrás causando un grito de parte de Rachel "-¡No hagas eso otra vez, ¿no ves que estoy manejando?!-" Danny le grito con una voz muy estresada, Rachel se cubrió la boca con la mano para mantenerse callada, Danny de nuevo logro poner algo de distancia entre el sedan y la patrulla y estaba apunto de girar la patrulla para dispararle al sedan cuando vio el reflejo de las luces de policía en el espejo retrovisor así que siguió acelerando intentando llegar al precinto, él vio como el sedan negro dio una vuelta a la izquierda apagando las luces y escapando de la policía de nuevo, Danny maldijo esta vez en voz alta.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al precinto le tomo un rato a Danny convencer a Rachel de que el mafioso, ella seguía llamando así al asesino del póker, no regresaría por ella, después de unos cuantos minutos él finalmente la tenia con un pie fuera de la patrulla cuando a una de las patrullas que regresaban de la persecución le sonó el mofle y Rachel se tiro al piso aterrorizada de salir de nuevo, Danny no estaba de muy buen humor y no tenia nada que ver, bueno tal vez si un poco, con Rachel y su actitud infantil que realmente empezaba a fastidiarlo así que dijo "-Esta bien, iré a mi oficina y me puedes alcanzar cuando tu quieras-" se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar muy despacio hacia el elevador, cinco pasos después Rachel ya estaba a su lado agarrando su brazo derecho con todo su lado izquierdo diciendo "-Dijiste que no me ibas a dejar sola, lo prometiste-" Danny se río un poco y después dijo "-Prometí que te mantendría a salvo y ahora esa patrulla no es segura -"

Se subieron al elevador y Rachel empezó a temblar de nuevo y estaba temblando tanto que solo estar parada era realmente difícil para ella ni siquiera podía caminar para salir del elevador, así que Danny la tuvo que cargar de nuevo pero en vez de llevarla al cuarto de interrogatorios, la llevo en dirección opuesta gritando ordenes mientras caminaba, Rachel logro distinguir algunas que sonaban como "-¡Llama a Welch!-" "-¡Dile a Rogers que traiga la video a mi oficina!-" y "-¡Necesito dos tazas de café DEL BUENO y una cobija!-" cuando entraron a su oficina él la puso en su silla de cuero camino hacia la puerta y la cerro, después se sentó justo enfrente de ella y solo se miraron el uno al otro por unos minutos hasta que un hombre mayor entro sin tocar la puerta y puso una videocámara, tres tazas de café y una cobija gris en el escritorio, Rachel miro la cobija con repulsión, si ella estaba temblando y con mucho frio pero por nada del mundo ella iba dejar que esa asquerosa cobija tocara ni un centímetro de ella, Rachel paso un mano por su cabello y lo sintió duro y con muchos nudos fue en ese momento que lo supo, si había estado acostada en un charco de sangre y toda su ropa estaba cubierta de eso su cabello no se habría salvado, ella necesitaba una ducha y la necesitaba ahora.

Rachel se levanto un poco temblorosa pero muy rápido y con una voz segura y demandante dijo "-¡Necesito bañarme y necesito bañarme ya!-" Danny quien se levanto junto con ella en caso de que necesitara que la detuvieran le dijo "-No puedes hasta que el IEC venga por la evidencia, lo siento-" él se disculpo cuando vio que ella se ponía mas pálida y empezaba a llorar de nuevo, Rachel se dejo caer en la silla y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus brazos dijo en voz apenas audible "-Estoy tan sucia cubierta en sangre y Dios sabe que mas por acostarme en la calle y la persecución y no puedo tomar una maldita ducha-" después de unos minutos ella respiro profundamente, se sentó derecha y les dijo en una voz mucho mas calmada "-OK, tráigalos para que pueda ir a bañarme profundamente un par de veces-" Danny sonrió un poco y le dijo "-También necesitamos tu declaración y te preguntaremos algunas cosas-" ella solo asintió "-Lo que sea para salir de aquí pronto-" Danny se volvió todo un profesional y empezó a hablarle con una voz casi impersonal "-OK Rachel el es mi-" cerro los ojos como si estuviera adolorido pauso un poco y agrego "-compañero el Detective Rogers y te estaremos haciendo un par de preguntas y las grabaremos-"

Mientras colocaban la cámara en un pequeño trípode Rachel empezó a beber el café que le llevaron estaba demasiado quemado y necesitaba mas azúcar pero al menos la mantenía despierta, prendieron la cámara y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas "-¿Cual es tu nombre?-" pregunto Danny y ella se sintió irritada, esta voz impersonal la molestaba mucho así que contesto fríamente "-Ya lo sabe-" él la miro por arriba de la cámara y dijo en un tono un poco mas cálido "-Es para tu declaración-" ella mordió su labio inferior y contesto con la misma voz impersonal "-Rachel Barbara Berry-" Danny tomo esto como seña de que podía seguir haciendo preguntas así que procedió como si fuera cualquier otro interrogatorio "-¿De dónde eres?-" "-Lima, Ohio-" ella contesto sin añadir nada mas, ella podía ser profesional también "-¿Fecha de nacimiento?-" "-18 de Diciembre de 1994-" "-¡Espera!-" Danny dijo mientras apagaba la cámara "-¿Eres menor de edad?-" Rachel asintió mientras preguntaba "-Si, ¿eso es un problema?-" Danny sacudió su cabeza y dijo "-Solo que necesitamos a tus padres o a tu tutor para seguir haciéndote preguntas-" Rachel hizo una O con sus labios y dijo "-Bueno el Señor Schuester es mi tutor mientras estamos aquí en New York, supongo que podría llamar al hotel y pedirles que lo trasfieran a una de nuestras habitaciones-" Danny asintió y le pregunto "-¿Dónde se están quedando?-" Rachel contesto en un tono orgulloso "-Estamos en el Intercontinental de Times Square, habitaciones 712 y714-"

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y una mujer rubia de treinta y tantos años entro y dijo "-Detective Reagan, estoy aquí para recoger las muestras de la victima de hoy-" Rachel se levanto y dijo "-¡Soy un testigo no una victima!-" Danny volvió a sonreír y dijo "-Sandy ella es Rachel la testigo de hoy-" haciendo énfasis en la palabra testigo y después añadió "-Las muestras que necesitas probablemente estén en su cabello-" Rachel hizo un gesto nervioso y volvió a tocar su antes mencionado cabello, se sentía realmente asqueroso, Danny solo observo su cara asqueada pero no comento nada en vez solo dijo "-Rachel ella es Sandy Welch, ella tomara las muestras-" Rachel estiro su mano hacia la de Sandy mientras decía "-Gusto en conocerla-" Danny pensó que la niña tenia modales impecables sacudió su cabeza una vez mas y dijo "-Rogers porque no vas a llamar al hotel yo me quedo aquí mientras Sandy toma las muestras-" Rachel estaba muy agradecida de que Danny se quedara con ella, ya que sentía que era la única cosa que la mantenía en la realidad y si él se fuera la noche entera le caería encima y ella no se sentía lo bastante segura de poder manejarla.

**Nota de Autor: Pues ahí lo dejo. ****¿****Qué****piensan****? ****Me encantaría oír sus opiniones, se que están leyendo pero sigo sin reseñas así que no se si es bueno o ****malo. IEC significa Investigador de Escena de Crimen es un termino traducido de CSI porque no se como se llaman en español. Esta historia también esta en ingles por si a alguien le interesa**

**Dejen un review si gustan hacerlo.**

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
